


Greyhound

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [25]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Scott is dumb. Mitch is okay with it.





	Greyhound

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's been a while. Sorry about that.

“FUCK!”

Mitch startled, whipping his head around to look for the person who disturbed the silence. Someone else shushed them, and his eyes settled on the attractive man across the aisle, who currently looked like he was about to panic, frantically typing at his phone. 

If he had been thinking clearly, he would have ignored him and continued reading. But he wasn’t, so instead, he started talking. “You good, dude?”

The man looked up in confusion, eyes still a little wide. “Uh, fine?”

“You sure don’t sound fine.” Mitch wasn’t sure where his sudden confidence was coming from. 

“It’s fine. I just slept through my stop and I absolutely must be there in the morning and now I don’t know what to do because this is the last bus of the night and the next one isn’t until tomorrow at nine which is after I need to be there and-”

Mitch cut him off. “Where do you need to be and when?”

The man blinked at him, thrown off guard. “What?”

“Where do you need to be and when do you need to be there?”

“Oh. Uh. Rochester at seven-thirty.”

Mitch mentally calculated what that would mean. Rochester was only an hour away and if they got back to his house around 10PM like scheduled, then six or seven hours of sleep was enough for a two hour round-trip drive, right? “I can take you.”

“What?”

“I have a car at home. You can crash in my guest room and I’ll drive you to Rochester in the morning.” Wow, this officially made up for all the bad things he’d ever done.

The man narrowed his eyes. “How do I know you’re not gonna kill me.”

“How do  _ I  _ know  _ you’re _ not gonna kill  _ me _ ?”

“Do I look like a murderer?” The man smiled wide, panic forgotten now that there was some semblance of a plan. Oh wow, he had a pretty smile. 

“And I do?”

“Point. Are you for real, though? That’s a lot to ask from you. You don’t even know me.”

Mitch didn’t even think about his answer. “It’s not a problem. Just take me out to dinner next time you miss your stop.”

“Oh. Well, can do. I’m Scott, by the way. Thank you so much.”

“Mitch. Really, it’s fine.”

~

The next time Scott missed the Rochester stop, it was intentional. He had a boy to take out for dinner. 


End file.
